No Place Like Home
by Kitty Kardashian
Summary: What it the enchanted forest was never cursed? What if Emma grew up as a princess? A collection of one-shot's about Emma growing up with her parents in the enchanted forest.


**QUOTE**

**Two people with a common goal and accomplish many things.**

**Two people with a common enemy can accomplish many more.**

* * *

**Summary: ****What it the enchanted forest was never cursed? What if Emma grew up as a princess? A collection of one-shot's about Emma growing up with her parents in the enchanted forest.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do the own the characters. Tho only shall own the idea used.**

* * *

**The Birth of a Princess - One-shot 1**

_Granny's, Story Brooke_

Henry sat across from his birth mother at granny's as they drank hot cocoa with cinnamon. The child was deep in thought, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at his silence.

'Whats up, kid?' she asked, watching Henry look up at her.

'Oh,' he smiled widely 'I was just wondering.'

'Wondering what?'

'What if you grew up in the enchanted forest and the dark curse was never cast?'

Emma, too, had been wondering this often. She could hardly imagine that. 'Well, I think it would start like this...'

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest, Snow Whites castle_

'Push!' prince James encouraged as his wife grunted in pain.

Snow breathed heavily, squeezing Charming's hand to the point where it would break apart 'I'M TRYING!'

Finally, the sound of a baby crying broke the tension. The man, who was helping the couple with the birth, picked the baby up in his arms and put her in a soft pink blanket. 'Its a girl' he said before carefully handing the baby to Snow.

Instantly, the baby stopped crying, cooing as she snuggled into her mothers arms.

'Shes beautiful,' James marvelled 'Shes got your eyes.'

'And your smile' the queen nodded.

'What should we name her?'

Snow smiled, a warm smile that would warm anyones heart. 'Emma,' she said 'our Emma.'

_Granny's, Story Brooke_

'Nice,' Henry nodded 'but, according to my book-'

'Oh no.'

'-Grandma and Grandpa already knew that the baby was a girl and already had a name. Also, wheres all the adventure and action.'

Emma frowned 'It was _my_ birth, okay? Gimme a break, kid.'

Henry took another sip of his hot cocoa, the froth forming a moustache on his lips. 'I think it should be more like this...'

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest, Snow Whites Castle_

As Snow White howled in pain, James fought of the evil queens guards outside. Regina had obviously not come to destroy someone but she had sent a few distractions.

The sound of metal clanging together echoed through the halls of the castle a Charming slashed at his attackers. One black sword wounded his right shoulder, warm sticky blood stained his shirt. James ignored the pain and continued fighting.

After winning a fight against nearly an army of guards, the king panted and leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

He had nearly forgotten about the birth, that was until he heard another cry of pain.

James burst into the room just as the man who was attending to Snow put a small crying baby in the soft pink blanket. He smiled 'Emma.'

The man handed the Emma over to Snow as James rushed over the her side. Instantly, the baby stopped crying as she snuggled into her mothers arms.

'She beautiful,' James marvelled 'shes got your eyes.'

Baby Emma giggled, showing her first ever smile.

'And she has your smile' Snow added.

Then suddenly, Wolverine bursted through the window.

* * *

_Granny's, Storybrooke_

'Wolverine?' Emma questioned.

'Sorry,' Henry laughed 'I got a little carried away.'

'No kidding. You read way too many of those comics, kid.'

After that, Henry and Emma started talking about other things. Despite the change of topic, the subject wouldn't be forgotten for long.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my one-shot. So what do you think? Have any ideas for the next one-shot? What should Emma and Henry imagine next? Please review, follow, favourite, ect. I love you all for reading this, I really do!**

**Thanks,**

**Kitty Kardashian (The Cat with the Biggest Butt in the Universe)**


End file.
